Milky Chu Chu Bar
Milky Chu Chu Bar (also known as Milky Chu Chu Bar-kun or Chu-kun for short) is a humanized/ gijinka dessert in the GDA fandom. He is created by the Tumblr user a-kuma2. He is an industrial dessert and falls under the frozen dessert category. The creator also made an ask blog for Chu-kun. Appearance Chu-kun appears to be 24 years old with bright pink hair. He ties a part of his hair, high up on the right and wears a hat over with stings coming down the sides. His eye color is yellow. He wears a very poofy, shoulder-cut and water-proof jacket over his pink shoulder-cut shirt. He wears pink-striped arm warmers and white parachute pants. His shoes can zip up, though he prefers to leave it unzipped, and is ankle length. When he's rebaked, he became a bit more calm and reserved. He doesn't wear the block of ice on his head anymore. Instead, he wears boots that are actually ice packs wrapped around his legs.He wears a red jacket over his pink shirt. The parachute pants has been changed to white skinny jeans. His arm warmers are short, compared to the last arm warmers he wore. Personality Being the type of dessert that is popular among young kids, he grew an attraction towards them. It grew to become a fetish/obsession over loli girls and shota boys. This would result to him acting like an overprotective onii-chan or a perverted ojii-san. Although, through that, Chu-kun is pretty responsible and can be seen as a father figure. His trust for them is pretty high, which makes him look past the facts that not all kids are so sweet and innocent. He can be judgemental and immature, especially towards other adults. He is also energetic, and playful. Backstory Him being an industrialized dessert, he never really cared about making bonds with humans, as well as being a frozen dessert. Frozen desserts were brought to life the moment they are served and that wouldn't give him the chance to be able to bond with the person, unless they keep coming back for more. That's what a little boy exactly did and Chu-kun was finally able to find a bond between the two. A milky chu chu bar has been around for a long time, so that gave Chu-kun alot of time to spend with his new friend. He watched the little boy grow as they both grow together when time passes. Chu-kun grew attached to the boy, he would babysit him and play with him everytime the boy brings him home. However, time skipped and the guy met a girl, only to fall in love with her. Time skipped even more, but this time, both the man and the woman got married and Chu-kun was slowly being forgotten. Chu-kun also knew that the woman absolutely hated him. To her, Chu-kun was in the way and eventually, the man grew tired of eating him as well. Chu-kun experienced pain when he'd be eaten through all that stress and depression instead of being eaten with enjoyment. In his head, it was either stay at "home" and constantly take in the pain, or go back to where he was and slowly be forgotten. Chu-kun forgot the reason, of why he was made and felt lost. The man and his wife got into a fight, making the man result to drinking at home with Chu-kun next to him. Chu-kun felt a sense of nostalgia when the man apologized. This made Chu-kun remember the promise he had broken, to make the little boy keep smiling, and that's what Chu-kun set on into doing. Time was running out, but it was still enough to get Chu-kun to fix the problem, and his promise. Chu-kun was able to fix their relationship by sharing him, a miky chu chu bar, with both of them. It was the last chu chu bar that they consumed, so Chu-kun would disappear like usual. However, even though Chu-kun mentioned that he'll be eaten again like he always have, the man wasn't able to purchase any due to some kind of decline. Months passed and the man was able to buy Chu-kun, only to find his memory of him erased and washed away. About Chu-kun currently lives with the boy from his backstory. Coincidentally, he is also roomates with Rune, a Macaron Ice Cream Sandwich dessert that is made by the same baker as Chu-kun. Though, Chu-kun doesn't know that fact, and Rune makes sure that it remains a secret. Relationships 'Macaron Ice Cream Sandwich-Kun': Also named, Rune, he is currently living with Chu-kun as a roommate. Coincidentally, he is also made by the same baker as Chu-kun. He is cautious and aware around Chu-kun, though Chu-kun sees him as another fellow dessert friend. 'Funnel Cake-Kun': He is considered to be Chu-kun's most responsible friend. Whenever Chu-kun's obssession with lolis or shotas goes out of countrol, he'd be the one to keep him in check. 'Strawberry Ice Cream Mochi-Chan:' One of Chu-kun's good friends, She is considered to be his video gaming buddy. She would also see Chu-kun as her Senpai. 'Halo Halo-Kun:' Another one of Chu-kun's reliable friend. Both Chu-kun and Halo Halo-kun would spend time with eachother geeking out about their interest, mainly cute things/cute desserts. Both have a thing in common and that is being stupid together. 'Milk Cake-Chan:' Milk Cake-chan is considered to be his captain in a group called "Milk Crew". Chu-kun is considered to be member #2 in this crew and her milk buddy. 'Roasted Milk-Kun:' Chu-kun considers him to be member #1 in the Milk Crew, even though Milk Cake-Chan and Roasted Milk-kun are just siblings. 'Mango Pudding-Chan:' A frozen loli dessert friend of Chu-kun and his ideal loli. How they met is through a sleepover, sleeping inside a refrigerator. 'Mikan Jelly-Tan:' Mikan Jelly-Tan would be another frozen loli dessert that Chu-kun thinks would be ideal, but not as ideal compared to Mango Pudding-Chan. She would be an ideal housewife, well, to a frozen dessert like him. Chu-kun proposed to her once, but got rejected due to not knowing eachother very well. She is also one of his assistant with Moon cake-jiisan at Genki Daycare. 'Mochii Ice Cream-Chan:' She admires Chu-kun as a Senpai, and considers him as her "special someone". Chu-kun was Mochii Ice Cream-chan's first kiss. 'Moon Cake-San:' Another dessert who has the same interest in lolis/shotas just like Chu-kun. Though Chu-kun was rude and judging him at first (He'd even refer to him as 'Moon Cake-Jiisan'), Chu-kun decided to run a daycare with Moon Cake-san. Hesitantly, Moon Cake-san agrees. 'Watermelon Rose-Chan:' Also known as 'Suika-chan', is probably the only loli girl that Chu-kun isn't able to handle or like as much. Yandere Suika-chan plans to kill him because of his loli/shota obsession. Trivia *He loves to babysit kids (Runs a daycare with Moon Cake-Jiisan and Mikan Jelly-Tan called "Genki Daycare") *He happens to be a very good kisser *Loves to take selfies *Enjoys dying his hair *He usually likes to pull pranks on adults *His ideal loli is Mango Pudding-chan *Unconsciously a masochist *His hat is actually a block of ice to keep him from melting *When sleeping: He goes to a frozen state of coma, making him impossible to wake up. This also stiffens his body, making it more heavy and hard to move. During his sleep, he tends to get hungry. Though being in a deep sleep, he can't wake up. So, his body would react instinctly and try to find anything to chew or nibble on to ease his hunger. *He enjoys the feeling of rubbing soft animal ears (goes in a daze once it happens) *When you squeeze his nipples, milk comes out of it (only Cake Pop-kun knows of this secret) *Everytime he's rebaked, his baker would try and change his recipe. This causes him to have amnesia everytime he does get rebaked. *He chews on ice whenever he feels bored or stressed. Gallery Chu kun2.png|Rough sketch Chukun.png|Profile pic asdfk.png|Sleepover Friday/Saturday asdfkk.png|Chu-kun & Strawberry Sundae-chan clothes swap asdfkkk.png|Thank You pic genki daycare.png|Genki Daycare milk crew.png|Milk Crew steampunk2.png|Alternate Outfit - Steampunk New canvas3.png|World Lampshade (Chu-kun Ver.) Chu2.png|Chu-kun Revamp Category:Frozen Desserts Category:Characters